Somewhere In The Middle
by Chenellie19
Summary: Both Gaara and Naruto have planned to meet tonight but upon sneaking out will Naruto finally get the courage to express himself or will his nervousness ruin it? And if he does what will Gaara do? This is a NarGaa oneshot


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: **This is a GaaNar or NarGaa fanfic which means boyxboy or shounen ai

* * *

**Somewhere In The Middle**

Heaving a sigh, while sliding a hand through messy auburn hair the slim figure sat back in his chair. A look of disgust flitted across his face when he again caught sight of the amount of papers he still had to go through.

_I must remember to tell him yet again that becoming a kage is not that fun. In fact it's quite the opposite._

Face scrunched from anticipation, sea foam green eyes peered out the window and up into the star filled sky. Judging from the placement of the moon it was time. Now just to make sure that-

_Yep the guards are being replaced. No one should be watching over the villages entrance for about five minutes. Perfect._

Feeling a smile start to form on his face he quickly smothered it deciding that celebrating could wait til after he got outside of the village. Moving confidently, Gaara made a sand clone and instructed it to go first and make everyone believe he was going to rest for the night. Watching his other self rapidly go through and wish everyone in his path a goodnight he allowed himself to release the breath he had been holding.

After taking off his kage accessories and neatly hiding them in a cabinet for later, he swiftly made his way through the door and out of the building. Feeling confident about his plan he moved on to the harder part. Even though it was late in the night a select few would still be outside at this time: because of sleeping problems or out celebrating for various reasons either way he was going to make sure he wasn't seen

_Finally._

After dodging one drunk guy who insisted that Gaara celebrate his birthday with him, two ANBU guards who happened to almost catch him unaware but were placated by his I needed air excuse and last but not least the gate guard who was about to sound the alarm but stopped when he recognized his leader.

_Sometimes it pays to know people in a similar, if not the same, situation as you yourself are in._

The guard happened to have a thing for a girl in a neighboring village and having figured that out Gaara decided to strike a deal of sorts with the man. If any missions came in from that village that were on the man's level he would send him as long as whenever Gaara tried to sneak out he would keep his silence.

Sighing in relief he swiftly ran towards the trees outlined in the distance anticipation brimming. Already the tension and weariness from the day were falling away to the excitement of seeing him.

_How long has it been since we have been able to meet?_

_Too long._

Falling into a steady rhythm he thought back to how this had all started. How everything had escalated from something simple to something so complex In such a short time. He still felt off balance sometimes. From feeling only one emotion to a full array of them is well overwhelming to even the strongest person.

_But it was all definitely worth it. Even if sometimes I wonder about and even wish for the what ifs and maybes._

"Not gonna finish your ramen this time too?"

Blue eyes widening in surprise quickly glanced up and catching sight of Teuchi, the owner of the ramen stand, looking down at him curiously he made use of his fingers and proceeded to eat some of the noodles. After hastily swallowing he replied with a wide grin-

"Of course I'm going to finish them" Trying to reassure the now disbelieving shop owner he continued to eat until he looked away distracted by the arrival of a new customer. Swiftly paying for his food he exits the shop golden hair glowing in the pale moonlight. Cursing at himself for being obvious.

_Looks like I'm going to need to start playing it off better unless I want to be caught._

Walking purposefully towards the front of the village he felt the worry and impatience melt away in the wake of the all-out joy of being able to see his special person soon. Barely restraining himself from whooping and jumping about Naruto allowed a small skip in his step to show. Knowing he wanted to avoid being seen and stopped he donned his fox ANBU mask and made quick work of the distance between himself and the villages gate.

Giving a final wave to the guards he jumped up into the trees and took off doing a couple flips as a let out for his almost always excessive exuberance.

_It really has been too long since I have seen or heard from him. Guess being a kage keeps you quite busy these days what with all the peace treaties going on between the five hidden villages. Looks like the old lady will be stepping down at a convenient time leaving me with all the paperwork. Geez looks like our time together will in some ways become less but more at the same time._

Pondering about their statuses and how they affected their relationship quickly turned into musing about everything that led up to this meeting. Lost in thought his body took over and ran along a well-known path.

Arriving first Gaara merely pushed aside the last bit of foliage with a pale hand and stepped into the clearing. Green eyes took in the familiar but still stunning site. Seeing that Naruto wasn't there yet he quickly surveyed the surrounding area to make sure no one or thing was going to stumble upon their meeting place. Feeling assured he decided to rest against a tree and wait.

_I will just rest my eyes until he arrives…_

Having exhausted some of his energy the blond was fidgeting right outside of the secluded spot unsure and nervous now that he made it.

_What if he's not here? Maybe I'm to early? Should I have changed? How should I make myself known? Wh-_

Feeling the questions begin to overwhelm him he hastily controlled his emotions and not giving himself time to think he pushed his tan body through the rest of the leafy limbs and into the open. Looking at the serene picture before him he couldn't help but take the time out to really look at his surroundings.

It was nature at its finest: a small waterfall with a pond at the bottom that was the brightest shade of blue with all types of rocks ranging in color, flowers dotted the grass in patches. Surrounding the clearing were bushes and an assortment of trees from elm to redwood to his personal favorite the weeping willow. The entire area gave off an almost ethereal feeling as it glowed from the center out.

Catching sight of a head full of red hair his gaze softened and he quietly made his way over to the sleeping figure. Not wanting to wake him up but still wanting to be close to his love Naruto softly snuggled up to Gaara and closed his eyes letting a hushed content sigh to pass his lips.

Feeling something not hard but not soft settle against him Gaara stirred and feeling soft spikes graze his chin he remained still wanting nothing more than to stay right where he was. Fighting and then losing against the urge to hold his companion he let his arms slip around a lean waist and linked his fingers on his hip.

A small smile of happiness started to form and upon feeling an answering curve on his chest he let his smile turn to a flow blown grin.

_It was always great to get away and see him. _

On a happy high he for once decided to break the silence first. "Hey, how have you been? I mean I know I see you during peace treaty meeting between Suna and Konoha but that's not personal."

Thinking about the question he wrapped one arm around Gaaras waist and put the other on his chest. Hearing the steady beat of the green eyed boys' heart he decided to be truthful.

"Well everything's been pretty busy what with granny Tsunade handing over the kages mantle to me and my training. Along with all the treaty meetings so I have been tired but excited most of the time. But…Well…Er..-"

_I can't say it. But I really want to let him know. _Feeling conflicted the blond sat up and scratched the back of his neck trying to buy time.

Catching on to the mood Gaara quickly snapped to attention as his heart started to beat uneasily and his stomach became queasy from worry. Wanting those feelings to go away he grasped for something to say to get Naruto to come back because although he was still close physically, mentally he was distancing himself at a rapid rate.

Scared that he was losing him, Gaara blurted out something neither one had voiced even though they had been together for so long.

"You know I-I missed you Naruto"

Even though shocked at his admission, he didn't want to take it back because well it felt right. Feeling his cheeks warm up and knowing he was blushing he kept looking steadily at the blond letting him see everything that he held in his heart.

Surprised beyond belief, blue eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. Wordlessly mouthing his brain tried to put together a reasonable explanation.

_What?! No way. Did __Gaara__ just say that-that he missed me? But hes never hinted at that before nor said anything. _

Closing his mouth he felt the blush forming. No wanting to lose the moment or his chance to admit his now shared secret he looked into Gaaras' eyes and for the first time bright blue eyes met sea foam green and both held everything the bearers felt for the other no shields anywhere in sight.

"I missed you too Gaara." The admission barely came out as a whisper. But both understood even the unsaid portion.

The three words that none before had uttered towards these to scarred souls and that said carries couldn't, at least not yet, say to each other. But feeling encouraged by what their hearts were saying and the answering look from the others eyes they felt content for the moment just to be together.

Suddenly moving forward, shocking the red head, Naruto tilted his chin and leaned into Gaara pressing his lips to Gaaras timidly all the while hoping he wasn't being stupid.

_I know we are close and I understand his feelings. But the most we do is cuddle together, is kissing to bold or too much for him?_

Shocked by the suddenness of the kiss Gaara went still but as soon as that wore off he felt something warm fill his heart and kissed back lightly.

Breaking the kiss off Naruto looked up at the light green eyes of his love and smiled the biggest smile he could. Once again snuggling against Gaara he closed his eyes and with that he closed off all other thought except those that pertained to the present happy going on in the calm little clearing.

Setting his chin on the blonds spikes Gaara played with Naruto's hair while his other hand snaked around the other boys' waist pulling him close. Finally feeling the day catch up with him he closed his green eyes and let his mind wander over the happy turn the night had taken.

Both got comfortable and once wrapped happily around their significant other they slowly let oblivion take over their happy but tired minds the sounds of the waterfall and the birds singing helping along. Both knew that soon they would have to go back to their lives, villages and duties saying goodbye until the nest time that they could meet in secret. Hoping through everything that one day they could let others know.

But those thoughts were for a later time when the idea of visiting their secret spot couldn't happen or when they hadn't seen each other for a while.

Those thoughts are for a different story.

* * *

Alright this is my second fanfic attempt. I hope you guys like it. I have been reading more and more Yaoi/Shounen Ai fanfics and I just all of a sudden decided I wanted to give it a try. It came out longer than I thought it would be and it took me 3 hours to write.

As a random not: I made my brother read the beginning of this and he insinuated so many things when he read through it...Goes to show that nobody should ever get a 15 yr old to proofread their story. Especially not their 15 yr old perverted nerdy brother who has nothing better to do than make them question the way they write. He almost made me nervous enough to scrap this -_-

Alrighty thanks for reading ^_^,

Chelles


End file.
